A day at the museum
by Frontline
Summary: Class 2-A is visiting the Tokyo-3 Historical Museum art exhibition. However, Asuka has other plans and she wants Rei to come with her...


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'This painting of Mount Fuji from the Kawaguchi Lake was the work of Hiroshi Yoshida. Born in 1876, he was trained in the western oil painting tradition that became popular in Japan during the Meiji era, using Japanese woodblock techniques. Over here is the Great Wave off Kanagawa by Katsushika Hokusai, one of the most famous pieces on display in this museum...'

With a sigh, Asuka Langley Soryhu trailed after their guide, keeping to the back of the group. Red-haired and blue eyed, her lips were set into a faint sneer as she looked around at the other students. They were all half-heartedly listening to the dull lecture, all except one. At the front of the group, a pale-skinned girl with red eyes and blue hair was listening intently.

 _Figures. Wonder Girl always does what she's told..._

Her name was Rei Ayanami, one of the most infuriatingly polite, annoyingly passive and aggravatingly perfect people she'd ever met. Rei constantly irritated her, but she kept wanting to have her around, and she couldn't figure out why. And then there was the kiss...

Asuka felt her cheeks heat up as she thought back to that night, when Rei had asked her down to the beach. To make matters worse, there was no-one she could speak to about it. Shinji would just agree with everything she said, her Mother was always too busy and there was no way that she would confide in Kensuke and Toji.

'Alright,' Ms Katsurugi said, interrupting her thoughts. 'We'll take an hour's break for lunch...'

 _Finally_ , Asuka thought, striding over to Rei. 'Wonder Girl. I need to talk to you...'

###############

'You want to what?" Rei asked and Asuka grinned.

'Sneak off. Play hookey. Do a bunk. And I want you to come with me...'

'Why should I do that?'

'Because this whole fieldtrip has been dull. All we've done is look at boring paintings...'

'I thought it was interesting,' Rei said and Asuka snorted.

'You might,' she said, rolling her eyes. 'But there's so much more to see...'

'I do not know...'

'Alright, Wonder Girl,' Asuka said, her smile fading. 'I'm going. You stay and enjoy the paintings...'

'...wait," Rei said. "I'll come...'

'That's the spirit, Wonder Girl,' Asuka said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. 'Come on. Before Ms Katsurugi gets back...'

###############

There was a clash of steel on steel as Asuka and Rei joined the crowd around the small stage where two figures in flowing robes were engaged in a mock duel.

'Samurai,' Rei said.

'I know,' Asuka retorted, scowling at her. 'I didn't think you were interested in martial arts, though...'

'I study Aikido,' Rei said, without looking round and Asuka's eyebrow raised.

'Well, I did some kickboxing back in Germany,' she muttered. 'I was good at it, too...'

On the stage, the two Samurai locked swords with a final clash, before disengaging and sheathing their blades. Bowing, they left the stage as a dark haired woman in a grey suit took their place.

'The Samurai were the military caste of feudal Japan,' she said, looking around at the crowd. 'Typically middle-ranked nobles, they lived by the code of Bushido that valued honour above all, even death. As Samurai, they were expected to die rather than dishonour their Lord by surrendering. Samurai who had dishonoured themselves in this way would be required to commit Seppuku, a form of ritual suicide performed by slicing open their own bellies. In this way, they would face their own death and their honour would be restored. Thank you for listening. Please, feel free to explore the rest of the exhibits. Thank you...'

'Come on, Wonder Girl,' Asuka said. 'Let's take a look around...'

###############

They spent the next hour wandering through the exhibit, looking at the displays of Samurai swords and armour, peasant life in feudal Japan as well as the court of the Daimyou until they found themselves exiting into the cafeteria.

'Come on, Wonder Girl,' Asuka said, grabbing Rei's hand and dragging her towards the vending machine. Digging out some change, she ordered two drinks, handing one can to Rei and keeping the other for herself as she lead her to one of the tables by the window.

'Tell me that wasn't better than Ms Katsurugi's boring lecture,' Asuka said as they sat down, taking a swig of her drink.

'...It was,' Rei admitted and Asuka grinned.

'See? You should listen to your _Sempai_ more often...' she said, hesitating before reaching out to put her hand on Rei's. Rei froze, looking up at her and Asuka felt her pulse quicken as she leant towards her.

'Asuka! Rei!'

Hearing the shout, Asuka jerked back, her head whipping round to see Ms Katsurugi storming towards them, fists clenched at her sides.

 _Damn_... Asuka thought, glancing over at Rei, who was looking down at the table, her cheeks faintly red.

'Where have you two been?' Ms Katsurugi yelled, folding her arms across her chest.

'We were looking around the museum...' Asuka began, but Ms Katsurugi cut her off.

'Do you have any idea how worried I've been since I found you two were missing...?'

'Ms Katsurugi...'

'And you,' Ms Katsurugi continued, turning to Rei. 'I expected better of you, Rei. Stand up. Both of you. We're heading back to the bus. Now!'

###############

Neither Rei nor Asuka said anything as Ms Katsurugi shepherded them back onto the bus, sitting them down in the two seats at the front.

'Stay there,' she said, taking the seat on the row opposite them and fastening her seatbelt. 'I want you two where I can keep an eye on you. And don't think this is over. You'll be in detention every day for a week!'

Folding her arms, she sat back as the driver pulled away and Asuka leant in close to Rei.

' I don't care how long we're in detention for,' she whispered. 'I don't regret what we did...'

'...neither do I,' Rei said.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticism very welcome.**


End file.
